


Secondhand

by vitrine



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did what I could to be yours just for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand

**Author's Note:**

> HofO belongs to Rick Riordan. Summary line taken from "Never Saw The Point" by Cults.  
> I wish there were more fics for Jason/Leo :,c

Jason was his best friend and the greatest boyfriend Leo could ever have. Sometimes Leo prided himself on being able to call Jason his, and savored the fact that Jason actually liked _him_ , un-glorified and not as valiant, Leo. Despite Jason’s heroic status that made Leo feel inadequate and lame sometimes, Jason was just so real and human it would hurt _not_ to love him.

But since Jason was so golden, Leo felt there was a high chance of Jason leaving him because Leo couldn’t compare. He knew that’s what the others thought. “If Jason was going to be gay, he should’ve got with someone other than Leo.” And because of that, Leo was always afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep Jason. He was waiting for the day when, while kissing him, Jason would realize Leo wasn’t meant for him.

Leo tried not to think about it, tried not to let his insecurities and self-doubts get to him. They made his light darker, and he didn’t have time for that.

Jason always said he loved him. Leo would continue to believe that, and try not to think of the day when Jason would see him as a mistake.


End file.
